Improved chemical phosphotriester techniques will be studied for the synthesis, both in solution and on solid supports, of polydeoxyribonucleotides of predetermined sequence. These molecules will be used in structure-function studies on nucleic acids, and in developing a chemical method for the template-directed ligation of polynucleotides in aqueous solution.